


Learn to say no to the good so you can say yes to the best

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Derek Feels, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, First Kiss, High School Student Derek, Jackson's a douche, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's up?" Stiles asked as he opened his car door and chucked his bag inside.</p>
<p>“I uh... um.  Wanted to know if..."  Derek froze, the words dying on his lips.  Stiles blinked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to say no to the good so you can say yes to the best

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отказавшись от хорошего, рискуешь выбрать лучшее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520226) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar)



> Written for a challenge at the LJ comm GameofCards, based on the prompt "resolution".

“Did you make a resolution this year?" Scott asked Stiles as they got dressed after practice.

In the facing bank of lockers, a couple spots down, Derek slowed down in his own redressing and listened closely. Over the summer Stiles seemed to come into himself, and caught Derek's eye. He'd always been attention-getting but in a goofy, fawn-learning-to-walk kind of way but now he was precise, astute—calculating at times to the point of eeriness. 

Finstock still kept him on the bench but Derek watched him in practices and noticed how well he could duck an incoming body (usually Jackson) and how well he could pass and ferret out the open spots close to the net. With a bit more attention he could become a great asset to the team.

Derek's New Year's resolution had, in fact, been to offer his help to get Stiles there. 

He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

See, Derek and Stiles didn't run in the same circles, lacrosse team aside. Hell, they barely spoke. Sometimes Derek thought he could sense someone watching him but when he looked up Stiles was looking down or turning back to Scott or doing anything that wasn't noticing him.

“I'm going to say 'yes' more," Stiles announced. “It's senior year and I don't want to miss out on anything because I'm too chicken shit."

Scott nodded. “Sounds cool."

“'Sounds cool'", Jackson mimicked as he rounded the bank of lockers. He leaned against the locker beside Stiles' and cocked his head in that douchey way he did far too often. “Yeah, I like that resolution for you, too, Stilinski. So how about you suck my dick?"

Stiles grinned back at Jackson, hunched over a bit (to Derek's horror), then punched Jackson in the groin causing him to double over with a groan.

Stiles feigned surprise. “Wait, did you say _suck_ your dick or _sock_ it? Oops!"

“I'm gonna fucking kill you, Stilinski," Jackson ground out but his threat held little water considering he could barely make it without his voice cracking.

“Catch you later, Scotty," Stiles said with a grin. His eyes flitted over to Derek for a second and it was long enough for him to register the wide grin on Derek's face. Stiles flushed and hurried out while Jackson limped back to his own locker, giving the finger to the other guys on the team who were laughing at him.

Derek hurried up and tossed his stuff in his backpack and rushed out after Stiles. By the time he caught up with him Stiles was almost to his Jeep.

“Stiles!" he called out, before his nerves got the best of him.

Stiles turned warily as Derek ran up beside him. “You here for retribution on Whittemore's orders?"

Derek arched a brow. “You think I'd lift a finger to help that douche?"

Stiles shrugged. “Never know how far his money reaches."

Derek snorted. “Not that far."

“What's up?" Stiles asked as he opened his car door and chucked his bag inside.

“I uh... um. Wanted to know if..." Derek froze, the words dying on his lips. Stiles blinked.

“Know if?" he prompted.

“Um, lacrosse," Derek tried again.

“Yes, we both play. Well, you play. I watch," Stiles supplied and Derek snapped his fingers.

“Yes! That's right!" Derek exclaimed. Inside he felt like he was dying, as slowly as possible. Stiles continued to look at him like he'd grown a second head.

“Okay, nice talk!" Stiles finally said and moved to get into his car. 

Derek panicked, reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back. “Kiss me!"

Stiles blinked again. And again. Once more for good measure. “Excuse me?"

“You said you were going to say yes more. Say yes," Derek said quickly, the words rushing out of him at a rate that would impress even Laura.

Stiles paused and stared into Derek's eyes, then breathed out, “yes."

Derek surged forward and clumsily found Stiles' mouth. His palms were sweating and he was so distracted with wondering what the hell was happening that he could barely capture this memory. Stiles reached up and cupped Derek's cheeks with his hands and gentled Derek, soothed the anxious beast inside him and carefully opened his mouth to Derek.

Voices in the parking lot jarred them out of the moment, the rest of the lacrosse team leaving for the afternoon from the sounds of it. Derek reluctantly stepped back but within am arm's length of Stiles.

“I meant to ask if you wanted help with lacrosse to get you to the first line," Derek said with a blush.  
 Stiles laughed, then shook his head. “No thanks."

Derek frowned. “What happened to saying yes?" 

Stiles leaned in and whispered in Derek's ear. “It's much easier to stare at your ass from the bench."


End file.
